


Le temps d'un choix

by Duchesse_Chonps



Series: Anciens ennemis, nouvelles histoires [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Bad Puns, Gen, Or : Kurumada & Greek Mythologie, POV Multiple, Plot, Torture, by me, still no porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps
Summary: Dans la seconde partie de cet essai, j'expliquerai comment une fille de notre monde parvient à déjouer les machinations de divinités maléfiques.Très vielle fic, la première longue histoire que j'ai jamais écrite. Initialement postée sur fanfic.fr sous le pseudo de Tya, je la déplace ici. L'action tourne autour de l'OC féminin, et rajoute un autre OC masculin, dont j'ai planté le nom : Hekaton (Cent) au lieu de Hemos (Sang), que je n'ai pas changé. Un nouvel OC masculin a été rajouté.
Relationships: Female OC / Male OC (background), Gemini Kanon & Female OC, Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon & Male OC
Series: Anciens ennemis, nouvelles histoires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661887





	1. Chapter 1

POV Kanon

Shion va s'arracher les quelques touffes de cheveux qu'il lui reste. J'ai finalement détruit ma maison. Il m'aura fallu dix jours pour succomber à ma culpabilité, à la perte de mon frère, transformé temporairement en dieu maléfique de la guerre. Et celle de Camille.

Je vois mes compagnons arriver en catastrophe, craignant que je ne sois blessé. Ils se mettent à me hurler dessus, disant qu'anéantir tout ce qui me passe sous la main ne résoudra rien, enfin, le refrain habituel. Je sais qu'ils ont raison, que cela ne fera pas avancer les choses. Mais qu'est-que ça fait du bien.

Je contemple les restes de ma cuisine et me demande si l'ancêtre ne va pas me renvoyer au Cap Sounion pour éviter la destruction d'une autre habitation. Quoique j'ai quand même brisé un des murs. Je monte machinalement les marches jusqu'au dernier temple, le vieux me criera dessus seulement pour avoir rasé ma piaule, pas pour l'avoir forcé à se déplacer.

Comme d'hab, il remet le couvert sur les fonctions d'un chevalier, il doit savoir se contrôler, respecter les siens ainsi que son environnement. Il me cuisine pendant une demie-heure, cependant, voyant que les choses ne sont pas à point, il inspire un grand coup. « Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans cet état. Tu aimerais sortir, pour pouvoir aller à la recherche de Saga, mais je ne peux pas l'autoriser, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. En revanche, je pourrais te confier une mission à l’extérieur. »

Au mot « extérieur », mon cerveau se reconnecte à la réalité.

« J'ai localisé récemment deux chevaliers renégats en France, la chevalière de bronze de la Colombe et le chevalier d'argent de l'Horloge. Ils s'étaient enfuis bien avant les événements du Sanctuaire, et j'aimerais que tu les ramènes. »

-Je ne devrais pas les tuer ?

-Non, je les veux vivants, ils possèdent des attaques que Camille ne connaît pas et pourront nous être utile, de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Bien, votre majesté.

J'allais partir lorsqu'il me coupait.

« Kanon ? »

-Oui ?

-Si jamais certaines...choses te parviennent sur la localisation d'Arès, je ne suis pas contre. Et ne m'appelle plus votre majesté, cela ne te réussis pas.

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire carnassier et vais préparer mes affaires, quand je me souviens qu'elles étaient toutes chez moi. J’entends le vieux rigoler derrière moi. C'est de bonne guerre.


	2. Chapter 2

POV externe

-Ho non.

Et si. Il aurait du s'y attendre, c'est de sa faute. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. Il ne pourra pas en réchapper. Pas avec ce carton de vaisselle dans les bras.

Il ferma ses yeux le plus fort possible, tout en sachant que cela ne changera rien au tragique destin du bol qu'il avait laissé en équilibre instable sur le rebord des escaliers. Il se prépara aux représailles terribles qu'il subira d'ici quelques instants, lorsque sa mère entendra le bruit caractéristique de l'innocente porcelaine se brisant sur le sol. Sa voix même pouvait à elle seule faire exploser du verre, il le sait, il a déjà essayé, deux fois. Qui aurait pu croire que la petite et menue Elea Swatch cachait sous ses magnifiques cheveux auburn un coffre pareil ?

« Tu veux finir ridé ? »

-Hein ?

Il se retourna, faisant face à son interlocuteur, à savoir son père, François.

« Si tu plisses autant tes yeux Tim, tu finiras avec des rides partout sur la tronche. »

-Merci papa, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Il le regarda passer, une caisse rempli à ras-bord de livres dans chaque bras. Il se demandait toujours d'où ils tiraient une force pareille. Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre, il remarqua que ses parents étaient légèrement différents des autres. Ils n'acceptaient aucune invitation, ne recevaient quasiment personne, et ils ne restaient jamais au même endroit plus d'un an. Lorsqu'il osait ne serait-ce qu'aborder le sujet, ses parents devenaient subitement froids et silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête définitivement de poser des questions. Cependant, il continuait toujours d'espérer une réponse.

Il repensa subitement au petit bol qu'il avait fait tomber plus tôt, et l'absence de bruits quelconques. Il tourna un peu la tête, pour le voir trôner ostensiblement à la même place qu'avant sa chute.

Impossible, je l'ai vu basculer !

Il plissa de nouveau les yeux, au risque de finir fripé comme ces pommes qui restent trop longtemps dans un plat. Rien à faire, le bol était encore là. Qu'est-qu'il y avait dans ses céréales ce matin ?

Il récupéra l'objet de ses tourments et le casa dans son carton, puis entama la difficile descente des marches, prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur les multiples obstacles, identifiables ou non, barrant sa route.

« Tim ? »

-Oui, maman ?

-Ton père et moi allons acheter de quoi manger pour la route, nous revenons dans cinq minutes, alors profites en pour commencer à t'occuper du coffre.

L'adolescent les regarda partir, et quand il fut sûr qu'ils ne risquaient pas de revenir ou de l’apercevoir, il se déchargea précipitamment de son fardeau et courut dans leur chambre, où ils mettaient les affaires auxquelles il ne devait ne serait-ce même pas jeter un œil. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient partis...

Précautionneusement, il grimpa les marches et ouvrit lentement la porte, paré à toutes éventualités. Et c'est là qu'il vit...

Rien. Ben oui, l'étage avait été vidé. Les seules choses qui restaient étaient deux grandes et lourdes caisses emmaillotées dans des draps au milieu de la pièce. Il se dirigea donc automatiquement vers elle. Il hésita longuement longuement avant de l'enlever, finalement, il trancha en ôtant une petite partie sur un coin, dévoilant une sorte de métal.

De l'argent ? C'est de l'argent ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec ça ?

Curieux, il posa sa main dessus mais la retira immédiatement lorsqu'elle se mit à scintiller.


	3. Chapter 3

POV externe

La boîte s'illuminait de plus en plus, presque on se croirait dans un spectacle son et lumières. Presque.

Terrifié, Tim se retourna et courut vers la porte qu'il se prit sur le nez parce que ses parents l'avaient ouverte avant.

Comment ils sont arrivés là si vite ?

Ils regardèrent les caisses sans un mot, avec une expression terrible, une douleur intense peinte sur le visage. Ils se concertèrent d'un regard et Elea tira son fils par le bras pendant que son mari s'occupait des deux boîtes. Sans rien comprendre, il se retrouva en train de planer, oui, planer, au bout du bras de sa mère tandis que le paysage autour changeait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Bientôt, sa maison, son quartier, sa ville, tout ce qu'il côtoyait jusque là disparut, emportés par leur course effrénée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent beaucoup de temps plus tard, au pied d'une haute montagne, perdue au milieu des autres. Au loin, un chalet se dressait seul dans une clairière, entouré d'une forêt dense et enneigée.

Il resta un instant à contempler le paysage jusqu'à ce que le froid le rattrape et remarque que ses parents étaient partis d'un pas vif vers la maison. Même quand ils marchent ils vont vite !

Ils firent quelques enjambées de plus lorsqu'une impressionnante explosion rasa le bâtiment.

L'onde de choc se propagea dans toute la vallée, faisant voler toute la neige qui s'y était amassée, et elle tombait maintenant par gros paquets, parfois accompagnée de débris de bois. Le jeune homme ressentit tout à coup une sensation étrange au creux de son ventre. Une sorte de pression, qui s'intensifiait, en même temps que la lumière autour des deux adultes. Elle les engloba tout à fait, puis les caisses s'ouvrirent en un grand bruit, déchirant l'enveloppe de tissu dans laquelle elles étaient enveloppées pour libérer leur contenu. Deux magnifiques armures s'élevèrent en scintillant, représentant une colombe et une horloge. Elles se désassemblèrent en plusieurs morceaux qui vinrent couvrir leur propriétaire. Tim ne les reconnaissait pas dans cette tenue. Elle les rendait plus... plus présent, comme s'ils étaient nés pour la vêtir. Il ne reconnaissait pas leur expression, de la tristesse, mais aussi une joie presque sauvage. Il ne les reconnaissait pas. Il se demanda s'il les avait jamais connu.

Au loin, une silhouette se rapprochait.

Des éclats dorés s'en échappaient, lui aussi portait une armure. Une longue cape blanche flottait dans son dos, lui donnant une apparence de chevalier choisi par les dieux. Ses longs cheveux océans tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules, ondulant à chacune de ses avancées. Il s’arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres, les gratifiant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Alors ce sont les traîtres. Une bronze et un argent, on va aller loin avec ça. Avec un gamin en plus.

Il fait la même tête que Camille quand elle paumée.

Non ! D'abords s'occuper d'eux. Le reste ensuite.

« Je vous croyais plus difficiles à trouver. »

-Tais-toi, sale rebelle ! Nous savons pour Poséidon.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes fait volontairement exploser aux enfers pour tuer un Juge.

-Menteur !

Je perçois une légère hésitation. Du doute ! Tant mieux, j'arriverais peut-être à les convaincre de me suivre sans avoir à user de mon incommensurable puissance. Oui, mes chevilles vont bien. Quoique la Cloth me les serre un peu, il faudra que j'aille voir Mü. Ha, mince, il ne veut plus me voir depuis que j'ai failli aspirer son atelier dans l'Another Dimension. Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de rancunier.

J'observe la situation. Toujours réfléchir avant d'agir, je l'ai compris après ma cuisante défaite contre ce stupide oiseau.

Ils ont fui du sanctuaire il y a treize ans et ils ont un enfant d'à peu près treize ans... Ils ont du l'avoir par accident et ont décidé de le garder, mais, comme ces relations entre les chevaliers sont interdites... Je vais jouer franc-jeu.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous tuer. »

Je vois à leur visage sarcastique qu'ils ne me croient pas.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Là par contre ils commencent à se poser des questions. C'est vrai qu'un chevalier d'or qui demande de l'aide, c'est pas commun.

« Arès s'est réveillé, et pour le contrer, nous avons besoin de tout nos effectifs. Nous devons même faire alliance avec Poséidon et Hadès. »

-C'est impossible ! Dame Athéna n'aurait...

-Zeus ne supporte plus leurs conflits incessants et a ordonné un cessez-le-feu. Arès, par un procédé que le Grand Pope vous expliquera lorsque vous rentrerez, connaît l'intégralité de nos techniques. Seules les vôtres lui sont inconnues. Nous avons besoin de vous. Je comprends que vous ayez du quitter le sanctuaire pour élever votre fils, il viendra donc avec nous, en sécurité. Le vieux a dit qu'il vous pardonnerait à la fin de la guerre et si vous laissez les Cloth. Nous vous laisserons tranquille.

Ils sont dépassés. Y a de quoi aussi. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude du « vieux ».

Ils se mettent à communiquer entre eux par cosmos interposé, pesant le pour et le contre. Ils n'auront jamais le temps de répondre.

Une violente déflagration les réduits en morceaux, sous les yeux du petit.

Saga.

Non, Arès.

Il me sourit narquoisement, à moitié dans cette dimension à moitié dans celle qu'il a créé pour accéder dans cet endroit. Je ne l'ai pas senti arrivé. Et il le sait, cet enfoiré.

« Dis-moi, Kanon, tu ne te serais pas un peu rouillé ? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. »

-Libères mon frère.

-Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible pour l'instant. En revanche, je peux t'envoyer le rejoindre, lui, et cette stupide humaine.

-Tu m'as l'air bien énervé.

-Dixit celui qui passe son temps à détruire tout ce qui l'entoure.

Mince. Mes défenses mentales ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

« Tu m'as pris quelque chose qui m'appartiens, et je compte bien le récupérer. »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de cogiter l'information. Je sens mon sang se réchauffer un peu trop fort, mais un peu tard. Mes mouvements sont déjà sous son contrôle, je me tends brusquement, sa main attrape méchamment mes cheveux, les tordant dans un rictus démoniaque. Pas la coiffure ! Je me vengerais. Un rire sardonique résonne à mes oreilles, tandis qu'une main se dirige lentement vers ma gorge. Pas bon ça.

Une cosmo-énergie inconnue se mit soudain à grandir. Il se tourna automatiquement vers le responsable, à savoir le gamin, qui prenait une expression de psychopathe ma foi très impressionnante.

L’Horloge vint le recouvrir et son énergie se répandit comme une traînée de poudre autour de nous, remettant le chalet que j'avais anéanti en état. Enfin, pas pour longtemps. L'effort le vida complètement et il s'effondra épuisé au sol.

Je compris. Horloge, donc temps. Ce gosse a remonté le temps, alors... Le dieu, qui suivait le fil de mes pensées, ne put réagir et une troisième explosion, bien plus puissante que les précédentes, nous enfonça lamentablement dans la neige. Profitant de sa faiblesse subite, je me dégageais de son emprise et lui flanquait un grand coup de poing sur le pif, l’étourdissant pour quelques instants. Je ramassais le petit et la seconde armure puis parti sans demander mon reste.

Ça commence à devenir à habitude...

Je capte un peu trop tard que je devais ramener le couple en vie. Je vais me faire dézinguer. Ça aussi ça devient une habitude.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Kanon

« Kanon. »

Aïe. Lorsque Shion a un ton aussi calme en ma présence, c'est que je vais en prendre pour mon grade. Faut que je fasse mon testament. Sauf que mon frère est toujours possédé. Je ne vais quand même pas léguer une armure d'or à un fou-furieux sadique, manipulateur et extrêmement puissant ? D'autant plus qu'au départ, elle est à lui.

« Tu la portes bien, pourtant. »

Dieux que je déteste quand il lit dans mon esprit.

« Votre majesté, *sourire long comme les escaliers*, j'ai retrouvé les Swatch en France avec leur fils que voilà, je le tire doucement à côté de moi, qui est sans doute la raison de leur traîtrise. Cependant, Sa... Arès les cherchait aussi. Ils les a tués avant que je puisse intervenir mais j'ai pu récupérer leur Cloth. Le petit, avec de l'entraînement, deviendra un excellent chevalier de l'Horloge. »

Je le vois me regarder intensément, se demandant si oui ou non il pouvait m'assassiner dans d'atroces souffrances, ou du moins essayer. Je jetais un œil au gamin. Il est complètement déboussolé, il a perdu ses amis, sa famille, sa vie en un claquement de doigts. Comme Camille. Je lui serre la main. Je vous ramènerais.

Hypnos et Hadès acquiescent.

C'est vraiment étrange, depuis notre bataille ensemble, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, je sais que tout les ors ont eu au moins une discussion amicale avec un voire plusieurs spectres. Bon, il faut aussi nuancer, Thanatos reste un misanthrope psychopathe et un certain Juge me lance parfois des regards assez rancuniers. Je ne pense pas qu'il brise le cessez-le-feu, mais je ne préfère pas tenter le dieu jumeau, qui d'ailleurs ne me portes pas dans son cœur ( encore moins que le reste de la population humaine ), je reste néanmoins courtois en sa présence et il me le rend bien. Entre Poséidon et Arès, je me suis mis suffisamment de dieux à dos. Si seulement c'était à genoux...

J'entends le rire du sommeil dans ma tête. J'ai encore réfléchi trop fort. Génial, je ne pourrais même plus approcher un espace marin sans craindre pour ma vie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aussi, à triturer mes pensées, alors qu'ils savent pertinemment ce qu'ils vont y trouver ? C'est stupide !

Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier le « stupide ». Tant pis pour lui.

« Athéna, il se moque ouvertement de moi ! »

-Personnellement, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir entendu dire un mot de plus.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, stupide humain !

-Mon oncle, intervint Saorie avec une voix froide, je vous prierais d'être poli et aimable envers mon pope.

Ouah, elle l'a carrément scotché.

« Quand à vous, chevalier des Gémeaux, je trouve que vos défenses mentales laissent à désirer pour quelqu'un de votre niveau. Je suis sûre que Shion se fera un plaisir d'y remédier. »

Ouah, elle m'a carrément scotché.

Je zieute mon futur bourreau, qui commence à me sourire bizarrement, je vais être poli et aimable envers lui, il va voir, niark. J'avançais quand un petit bras me retient. Je l'avais oublié, lui.

Camus se dirigeait vers lui mais je le scotche aussi. Tant que c'est pas moi qui paye la facture...En farfouillant dans les archives, un livre de français est tombé du ciel ( d'une étagère plutôt ) sur ma tête, manquant de m'assommer. Je l'ai emprunté pour une durée indéterminée, histoire d'apprendre cette curieuse langue qu'est le français, et pour ne pas déprimer et tout détruire. Il faut croire que j'apprends vite. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je le rende, un jour.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

-Tim.

-Moi, c'est Kanon. Écoutes Tim, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, et que tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre, mais je te promet que, tant que tu resteras ici, il ne t' arrivera rien.

Le pauvre. Il finit par me lâcher.

« Dis, Kanon... »

-Oui, votre majesté ?

-Tu as dis qu'il serait chevalier ?

-Oui, de l'Horloge.

-Je voudrais que tu sois son instructeur.

La moitié de la salle s'étrangle. La seconde s'étouffe. Je m'en fiche, il m'accorde sa confiance, et j'en suis heureux. Je tends la main au garçon, et pars vers les marches.

« Une dernière chose...Je te rejoindrais ce soir. »

Zut. Moi qui pensais y échapper.

« Et arrêtes de m’appeler votre majesté. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV externe

Au loin, deux silhouettes se découpaient sur le soleil couchant. L'une, bien moins grande et musclée, tentait de reproduire les mouvements fluides de la première. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait, rectifiait telle position, relevant un bras, déplaçant une jambe, et reprenait.

Finalement, la petite forme s'assit, observant les gestes qu'il devra connaître. Un second duo sortit de l'ombre, stoppant le guerrier qui reprit sur un signe de tête.

« Il t'a expliqué ?

-Oui...Votre majesté, c'est vrai... Pour Arès ?

-Oui. Tim, je te présente Mü, chevalier d'or du Bélier. Il va te conduire à tes quartiers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Je le vois se tourner lentement vers moi. Je sens que je vais m'en souvenir, de cette séance d’entraînement.

Il enleva son encombrante toge et la plia doucement sur un rocher. Nous nous plongeons dans les katas, laissant nos corps rodés par le combat se déplacer sans entrave tandis que nos esprits tissaient lentement un voile impénétrable.

Bien plus tard, nous entamions un violent combat mental et, voyant que les barrières tenaient, il bascula au corps à corps. Je reçus quelques vilains crochets, néanmoins, je ripostais avec un uppercut dévastateur.

Ce fut endoloris et épuisés que nous terminions cette journée. Dans sa grande mansuétude, il m'accorda l'insigne honneur de crécher sur son canapé le temps que je reconstruise ma maison.

Mauvaise idée. Shion ronfle. Et pas qu'un peu.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Camille

Tu es en colère. Je le vois à tes gestes. Je l'entends à ta voix. Je le sens dans ton cosmos.

Tu as appelé tes plus fidèles généraux. Ils accourent juste après. Ils te craignent. Pourtant, ils devraient savoir que tu ne te défoulerais pas sur eux. Tu ne t'attaquerais pas à tes meilleurs soldats, une rébellion te gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Et je crois que quelque part, même toi tu as besoin d'être entouré. Je veux le croire.

Un guerrier, plus courageux – ou plus fou, le courage est une folie ici – t'a demandé la raison de ta rage. Tes yeux sanglants l'ont scrutés, et il s'est mis à trembler. Mais j'avais raison, tu ne l'as pas touché. Tu lui as même répondu, calmement.

Tu as retrouvé ces chevaliers qui s'étaient enfuis. Tu les as annihilés, devant leur fils et Kanon. Quelle joie tu ressentais lorsque tu le racontais. Tu le tenais sous ton emprise, prêt à l'achever, quand ce gamin, ce sale gosse, ce stupide humain s'est révélé être un chevalier, puissant. Ho, pas assez pour te mettre en danger, il ne t'égalera jamais, ni en force, ni en expérience, tu ne le crains donc pas. Mais tu ne l'avais pas prévu. Et cela t'énerves au plus haut point. Puis, tu te tais. Ta haine bouillonne encore, elle fait partie intégrante de ta nature cependant, cela fait des millénaires maintenant que tu as appris à composer avec.

C'est donc tranquillement que tu exposes ton plan, préparé il y des siècles maintenant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es furieux d'avoir laissé échapper le Gémeau la première fois. Comment peux-tu concevoir de telles choses ! Ton propre fils...

Et tu te tournes vers moi. Tu t'approches lentement, un léger sourire dansant sur ton visage. Tu fouilles mon esprits, ta haine resurgissant de nouveau devant mes pensées. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver. Après tout, je commence à en avoir l'habitude, des sales quarts d'heures.

« Un quart d'heure ? Pour qui nous prends-tu Camille ? »


	6. Chapter 6

POV externe

« Tim... »

-Tim...

-Tu nous entends ?

-Réponds-nous...

-Tim...

-TIM !

-Hein ? Quesce ya ?

-Vite, on est en retard !

L'ex-endormi pas réveillé du tout regarda stupidement son interlocuteur puis le réveil, indiquant cinq heures trente du matin. Il grommela.

« C'est pas drôle Kiki. »

-Je ne rigole pas ! Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu commençais tes journées mais ici c'est à cinq heures ! On est vachement en retard, Mü est conciliant cependant, je ne crois pas que se soit le cas pour Kanon.

Le jeune homme entreprit la délicate tâche de s'extirper du lit tout en pensant qu'il était mieux, avant. Il refoula sa peine et attrapa des vêtements.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Lui aussi s'est fait attaquer par son oreiller ou quoi ? Je devrais aller voir, c'est peut-être grave. Je suis son instructeur quand même. Tiens, des pas. Shion qui m'annonce sa disparition ? Le sanctuaire n'est décidément plus ce qu'il était. Ha non, c'est le petit. Rha, la tête, il est blanc comme un juge en manque de soleil, le réveil n'a pas du être agréable. Néanmoins, il a dormi, lui. Petit veinard. Il a de la chance que je sois d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Je vais l'habituer au rythme du sanctuaire, il ne va rien comprendre.

Je patiente, le temps qu'il arrive au pied du mur en haut duquel j'étais confortablement assis, sans s'effondrer lamentablement par terre et s'y endormir, il en serait capable le bougre, et finis par descendre de mon piédestal.

Le gosse lève ses yeux cernés vers moi, complètement shooté. Sans un mot, je l'attrape par le cou et le soulève, l'emmenant vers les vestiaires. Il protesta faiblement au début, puis s'assoupit rapidement. Pas pour longtemps.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, je ne pense pas que le vieux supporte une autre destruction, me dirige vers la piscine et le lâche dedans. Je me penche un peu, manquerait plus qu'il se noie parce qu'il s'est pas réveillé. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Un bain à six heures moins vingt, très peu pour moi. Tim grimpa le rebord, manquant de retomber dans l'eau fraîche, puis se mit à m'invectiver violemment. La pression des derniers jours qu'il avait accumulé se libéra soudain, entraînant avec elle un flot de douleur, de rage et d’impuissance. Je le laisse hurler, il en a bien besoin. Finalement, il s'arrêta, tituba, et retomba dans l'eau. Je l'attrapais et m'élançais vers le treizième temple. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens des choses importantes qu'à la dernière minute ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Camille

« Il semblerait que j'ai commis un impair. »

-Mon seigneur ?

Tu a admis t'être trompé. Devant un de tes généraux en plus. Je vais prendre cher.

« L'heure de ma revanche contre Athéna et Hadès est arrivée. Préparez-vous. »

-Bien monseigneur.

Le guerrier sortit précipitamment de la pièce, remettant sa cape correctement. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de voix, tu te mis à rire. Mais pas le rire que je connais. Sans cette joie malsaine qui te parcours lorsque tu pars au combat. Sans cette haine qui t'habite constamment. Un rire sans joie. Puis tu me regardes. Si l'on te prive de ta rage, de ton sadisme, de tout ce qui te fais toi, Arès, que reste t-il ? Avant, j'aurais dit rien. Mais je me serais trompée. Car je peux lire de la tristesse sur ton visage, que tu ne prends même pas la peine de cacher. Puis tu t'arrêtes. Tu reprends ton expression habituelle, comme si, au final, ce n'était qu'une petite partie de toi, la seule que tu mettrais en avant.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Kanon

Après avoir monté ces satanées marches huit à huit ( je suis chevalier d'or tout de même) et m'être rendu compte que je tirais ce pauvre gosse avec moi, je le confiais aux gardes qui le caseront dans une chambre pas loin pour qu'il finisse sa nuit, je le fis. Enfin, un de mes rêves les plus fous devenait réalité. Je vais perturber une réunion au sommet ! Et sans me faire tuer ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ( si l'on excepte mon frère transformé momentanément en dieu maléfique voulant à tout prix me tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ).

Après une entrée pas si fracassante que ça, je me souviens encore de la menace relative aux portes, j'ai l'intense plaisir de contempler la déesse que je suis censé adorer et aimer de tout mon cœur, le sinistre crétin que j'ai « servi » pendant treize ans, l'autre et le grand pope avec une expression de surprise tout à fait délectable. Néanmoins, quelque part au fond de ma tête, je la bénis de m'avoir forcé à consolider mon mental parce que sinon, je ne crois pas qu'Athéna m'aurait protégé de la fureur meurtrière de son oncle. Oncle auquel je ne laisse aucune chance de me couper.

J'ôte mon casque puis m'agenouille respectueusement devant les quatre illustres personnages devant moi, c'est surprenant que de telles personnes aient survécu aussi longtemps avec leurs bêtises ( je n'ose imaginer les dîners en famille ) et que Shion ait accepté de reprendre du service. Illustres, oui. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

L'ex-Bélier se remet plus rapidement de son étonnement et me demande poliment ce que je fabrique ici.

« Je viens juste de me rappeler de phrases qu'a laissé échapper Arès durant notre confrontation. »

-Comment cela, juste maintenant ? Te rends-tu compte que ce que tu as oublié peut changer le cours de la guerre ?

-Oui, seigneur Poséidon, c'est pour cela que je me suis permis d'interrompre votre entrevue.

-Dis plutôt que tu aimes...

-Bon sang, Pos', tu viens de souligner le caractère possiblement urgent de ces informations, alors laisses-le parler !

Il l'a cassé, il l'a cassé !!!!! C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Ouiiiii ! Bon, contiens ta joie débordante, tu y penseras plus tard.

« Je me souviens l'avoir clairement entendu prononcer « Tu m'as pris quelque chose qui m'appartiens, et je compte bien le récupérer » mais je ne vois pas trop à quoi il veut faire référence. »

-Kanon, nous te remercions de nous avoir fait parvenir cette information, reprit Athéna après quelques instant de réflexions, mais, comme l'a dit mon oncle, nous l'aurions appréciés beaucoup plus tôt. Tu peux disposer.

Je me diriges vers la sortie, fier de moi. Poséidon, cassé par son frère ! Rha, c'est beau.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV externe

« Je suis ravi de constater que tu écoutes enfin ce que dis ton oncle, Athéna. »

-Tonton, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais une enfant de cinq ans.

Hadès soupira. Décidément, ils n'arrêteront jamais. Il repensa à toutes ces millénaires de guerres fratricides, de carnages, de trahisons. Comment cela avait-il commencé ? Comment deux oncles et leur nièce peuvent-ils s'être brouillés au point d'essayer de se tuer ? Pendant que ces deux idiots exprimaient leur mécontentement respectif, il repensa à ce stupide désaccord. Stupide et meurtrier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV externe

« Mon seigneur ! »

Il n'avait pas compris, ce jour-là, pourquoi son suzerain, et aussi frère, quittait l'Olympe sans fournir ni raison, ni endroit où le joindre, ni quand il reviendrait.

Il n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi il confiait son bien le plus précieux, la Terre, à sa fille et non à un de ses frères. Ho, il ne pensait pas forcément à lui, mais Athéna était jeune à cette époque. Une divinité habile et sans scrupule aurait aisément pu la lui ravir. Quoique lui-même ne comprenait pas l'engouement que Zeus avait pour ce monde, comme la plupart des Olympiens, ni le désir que l'un d'eux pourrait avoir pour lui au point de le voler. Peut-être le plaisir de rabattre le caquet de cette jeune femme arrogante ( elle ne s'était assagie que beaucoup plus tard, et encore, elle replonge dans ses travers antiques ) et braver Zeus.

Ce fut finalement Poséidon, furieux d'avoir été écarté, et sans doute jaloux, qui mena l'offensive, secrètement appuyé par sa sœur Héra. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à affronter aussi le dieu infernal et son armée ( bien que la Sagesse crût un premier temps qu'il venait l'envahir et cela se solda par un bref et sanglant affrontement qui cessa rapidement ) nouvellement pourvue de deux dieux mineurs qui l'avaient rejointe. Quelle surprise il avait eu lorsque Hypnos et Thanatos s'étaient présentés à lui. Il ne comprit jamais la véritable cause de cette alliance, cependant, il n'eût jamais à la regretter ou à douter d'eux.

La bataille se solda par un match nul, et Athéna laissa le contrôle total des mers et des océans à son oncle, Hadès ayant toujours conservé son droit sur les enfers.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

-Pourquoi quoi, demandèrent les deux protagonistes ?

Il se donna une claque mentale pour avoir réfléchi à voix haute.

« Je me rappelais des raisons de nos premières disputes autour de la Terre. »

-Et ?

-Pourquoi ont-elles néanmoins continué et dégénéré, malgré nos accords sur ce monde ? Nous avions pourtant tout ce que nous désirions.

Le roi des sept mers ouvrit la bouche pour finalement la refermer. Qu'il ressemblait à un poisson quand il faisait ça ! Il mettait en valeur ce sur quoi il régnait, bien qu'il ne le lui exprimerait pas de cette façon si un jour le sujet était abordé. Il chassa cette distraction puis observa sa famille, elle aussi en pleine incompréhension.

« En effet, c'est une excellente question, frérot, mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit approprié. »

Quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui dit que c'était beaucoup plus important que ce qu'ils croyaient. Et qu'il n'aimait pas que son frère l'appelle frérot. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

Les magnifiques battants, qui avaient survécu à deux guerres saintes, donc des warriors purs et durs, se fendirent sous le poids de Kanon et de son armure. Il vola jusqu'aux pieds de sa déesse, et s'étala au sol, inconscient.

En face d'eux, une forme lui ressemblant en tout points s'avançait vers eux. Les cliquetis de son impressionnante armure d'airain divin se répercutaient à chacun de ses pas, sa longue lance frappant le sol au même rythme. Son casque de centurion masquant son visage était surmonté d'une immense collerette carmin qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, touchant presque le sol. Il s'arrêta à une vingtaine de pas de ses adversaires, la lame de son arme déjà tachée de sang, sang qui coulait du flanc de l'homme à terre.

Arès. Dieu de la guerre et des conflits.

Derrière lui, une jeune femme rousse fermait la marche, ses deux glaives flamboyants dans la pâle lumière du soleil levant barrant la route à tout ceux qui interrompraient la réunion.

Enyo, fille d'Arès, elle aussi déesse de la guerre.

Shion fut encore le premier à réagir. Il enjamba le chevalier d'or et se plaça entre les divinités, sortant des plis de sa toges de multiples sceaux. Il n'eut pas le temps de les utiliser, Arès le tenait déjà sous son pouvoir. Il s'effondra.

Son ennemi émit un soupir presque inaudible. Il ôta son imposant casque et le cala sous son bras.

« Nous voilà enfin rassemblés, père, mère, oncle. »


	8. Chapter 8

POV externe

Quelque part, dans l'une des nombreuses chambres qu'offre le palais, un jeune homme profitait du plaisir que peut procurer une grasse matinée. Quelle personne normalement constituée se lèverait à cinq heures du matin ? Pas lui en tout cas. C'est pour cela qu'il goûtait au bonheur absolu de se rendormir après un réveil en fanfare et un bain forcé, non, deux, il était retombé dans la piscine. Il se retourna dans son lit, tirant les draps à lui, et semblait près à continuer sa nuit toute la matinée s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce qu'une curieuse sensation naquit au creux de son ventre. Il grogna de mécontentement et s'enroula encore plus dans le tissu. Mais cette sensation ne paraissait pas vouloir cesser, elle allait même en s'accentuant. Bientôt, il fut pris de nausée et commença à se réveiller. Mais pas tout à fait. C'est alors qu'un grand bruit vint briser le silence, une porte en bois explosée visiblement ( auditivement ). Il se redressa en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, effrayé. Il sortit pas à pas et entrouvrit légèrement la porte, jetant un coup d’œil prudent aux alentours, cependant resta à l'intérieur, un sixième sens inconnu lui soufflant de ne pas sortir. Pas de suite.

Comme pour le confirmer, une compagnie de géants recouverts de neige passèrent sous son nez, transportant avec eux des chevaliers inertes. Sont-ils...Morts ? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Shion, Kanon, Mü ou encore Kiki finir comme sa famille. C'était encore trop dur. Lorsqu'ils furent loin, il se permit une petite excursion, motivé par une discussion qu'il avait eu avec son instructeur quelques jour plus tôt :

« Tim, je te l'ai dit, nous sommes en guerre. Il est donc possible que nous soyons envahi. Dans ce cas, cache toi, mais pas trop longtemps. Dès que tu as une ouverture, fuis. Même si ton cosmos n'est pas totalement réveillé, des guerriers chevronnés peuvent le percevoir et tu n'auras aucune chance face à eux. »

Chaque embranchement, chaque tournant dans ce bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas lui donnait des frissons terribles, il mettait un temps fou à se décider d'avancer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende LE bruit qu'il redoutait le plus : les pas. Une terreur violente le prit au ventre, et il s'élança dans le premier couloir qui lui tombait sous l’œil. Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le permettait, pour arriver à une pièce ovale.

Au centre, une sorte de faille flottait, comme on en voit dans les films de science-fiction et comme lui en a vu dans la main de Kanon.

C'est par là qu'ils arrivent !

Comme la plupart des protagonistes dans cette histoire, il n'eut pas la possibilité de cogiter cette information car les personnes qu'il avait entendu plus tôt se rapprochaient. La petite salle ne s'ouvrant sur aucune issue et ne recelant pas de cachette, il pris ce qui lui restait de courage et pénétra la porte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Je me sens libre.

J'ai l'impression de planer.

I belive I can fly comme dirait Camille.

Je ne ressens plus rien.

…

…

Arès !

Je me suis fait avoir comme un argent ! Comment j'ai pu le laisser m'atteindre ? J'aurais du le sentir...Comme au chalet. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas senti ? Réfléchis, bon sang, réfléchis, pour une fois que je m'y mets, on pourrait m'aider !

Je reprends peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps, qui me paraît si lourd...La blessure de sa lance n'y est sans doute pas étrangère...C'est une arme divine, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de chances de survie, ni beaucoup de temps...Autant mettre ce qu'il me reste à profit. Que se passe t-il ?

Arès entre, suivi par une beauté rousse. On ne se prive de rien hein ? Bref, Shion s'interpose et Non ne fais rien ! Shion ! Trop tard, il l'a eu.

Il a l'avantage. Même si nous sommes plus nombreux, il connaît nos techniques. Il a l'avantage. Merde ! Et moi qui ne peux rien faire...J'aurais du écouter le vieux et chercher de nouvelles attaques, même à l'état d'ébauche, je l'aurais surpris et ils en auraient profité...Non, c'est trop tard pour regretter. Je dois me concentrer, et en un seul mot s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

« Nous voilà enfin rassemblés, père, mère, oncle. »

….

…..

Quoiiiiiiii ?!

Et Hadès qui en tombe ( mais se relève de suite, c'est une des trois grandes divinité oui ou zut ) ! C'est quoi cette histoire de fou ? Athéna avec un de ces... Ho mon dieu je vais me coltiner ces images tout le reste de ma vie, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Ma Dame est horrifiée. Y a de quoi, elle n'est pas censée être vierge ? Je vois un sourire fleurir sur le visage du dieu de la guerre. Ce mec est vraiment fou à lier !

« Comment oses-tu insinuer que l'un de nous peut-être ton parent ?! »

-Parce que c'est le cas, Poséidon. Hadès et Athéna m'ont créés.

Les deux concernés commence à prendre une teinte cireuse. Presque on se croirait à Grévin ou à Tussaut. Ils étaient tous si effarés qu'ils ne voyaient pas Enyo tisser un kekaï au fond de la pièce, ni moi appeler le peu de cosmos qu'il me restait pour lancer un Another Dimension. Je ne sais pas à qui il sera destiné, néanmoins, cela pourrait être utile pour dévier une attaque ou nous téléporter dans un endroit momentanément sauf. Un Galaxian Explosion sera inutile, d'autant plus qu'il le connaît aussi bien que moi, grâce à mon frère.

Ma main se met subitement à me brûler atrocement, dissipant définitivement tout mes efforts produits jusque là.

« Je te déranges peut-être ? »

Voyant que mon état ne me permettait pas de m'exprimer d'une manière intelligible, de quelque façon que ce soit, il me rendit la parole.

« Ho, si peu. »

-Tu m'en vois ravi. J'ai tout de même une question qui me vient à l'esprit. Où espérais-tu amener ma chère famille ?

-J'ai eu des échos d'une charmante ville dans le Sud de la France.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Je crains cependant que chacun de vos royaumes soient inaccessibles, mes Seigneurs.

Je comprends pourquoi l'ancêtre ne voulait pas que je m'appelle votre majesté. C'est particulièrement désagréable.

« Mes soldats sont déjà sur place, et ne tarderont pas à écraser les vôtres. »

-Mais comment ?!

Son cosmos s'éleva légèrement, l'entourant d'un halo sanglant qui illuminait sa Kamui, la rendant plus terrifiante encore. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas...Il changea. D'un coup, il prit quasiment la même apparence, la même sensation, que celui d'Hadès. Ce type est un dieu ! Ha, il l'est déjà.

« C'est beaucoup plus simple lorsque le frère de son seigneur, ou son roi, demande à faire entrer des troupes venant d'un sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas, papa ? »

Hadès ressemble vraiment à un cadavre avec cette teinte blanche. S'en est effrayant.

« Malheureusement, je ne peut pas imiter le vôtre, mère, je n'ai pas, comment dire, le profil de l'emploi. Apparemment, le sadisme et la soif de sang ne font pas partie de votre personnalité. Dommage. Enfin, passons. Pour plus de sécurité, l'invasion du sanctuaire sous-marin est appuyées par mes deux Kères, et celles des enfers par Déimos et Phobos. Je crois savoir qu'ils ont un compte à régler avec vos jumeaux, père. »

-Arrêtes. Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, JE NE SUIS PAS TON PERE !

-Je crains que si. Vous souvenez-vous, de la première guerre sainte qu'il y a eu ?

-Oui, répondit Athéna d'une voix blanche, j'ai affronté Poséidon, et nous nous sommes répartis la Terre.

-Vraiment ? Uniquement Poséidon ? N'y a t-il pas eu une bataille, où vous cous opposiez à votre autre oncle ?

-Si...

Ils captent. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ils captent. Bons dieux ( pas tous ), est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer la logique dans cette vaste blague ?


	9. Chapter 9

POV externe

Des colonnes. Plein de colonnes. Trop de colonnes. Partout. Et de la lumière de bougies aussi, ce qui rend l'atmosphère assez inquiétante. Il avance, de toutes façons, il ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre.

Il marche, longtemps, et pourtant, il a l'impression de n'être là que depuis quelques minutes. Finalement, il arrive à une salle plus petite, avec un trône au milieu. N'ayant pas vraiment d'idées, il s'approcha.

Le siège imposant était dérangeant. Taillé dans du bois noir, peut-être de l'ébène, des scènes de batailles y figuraient. Des charges militaires, des affrontements singuliers, les corps de ceux qui sont tombés face à la sauvagerie du personnage qu'il pensait être celui qui prenait place dessus, toutes plus laides les une que les autres. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait en détacher le regard. L'artiste, si on pouvait le nommer ainsi, les avaient si bien représentées qu'on pouvait presque apercevoir les personnes...bouger. Il approcha timidement sa main, prêt à effleurer le bois poli, se souvenant à peine de ce qu'il était advenu la première fois qu'il avait touché un objet inconnu.

« Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi. »

Il hurla de terreur et sauta le plus loin possible. Ses yeux rendus fous par la peur scrutèrent la pénombre autour du siège, sans apercevoir l'individu responsable de sa surprise. Rien. Nada. Que dale.

« En bas, à droite. Non, l'autre droite, la mienne quoi. »

Il s'approcha un peu mais pas trop, un Tim effrayé en vaut deux. Il ne vit cependant personne, à part peu être cette petite boîte blanche scellée avec des petits bouts de papier recouverts d'inscriptions.

« Heu...Je ne vous vois pas. »

-Bien sur que si, je suis juste devant toi. Je suis dans la boîte.

-Ha. Euh...Monsieur ?

-Raté, mademoiselle.

-Pardon, mademoiselle. Ma question va peut-être vous paraître stupide mais...comment tenez-vous dans un truc pareil ?

-Je suis morte, et c'est mon âme qu'Arès a enfermé. J'ai largement la place de me déplacer, même si cela ne sert pas à grand chose. Et non, tu n'es pas stupide.

Il observa l'objet de loin, sans toutefois l'attraper. Si un monstre en sortait ?

« Pourquoi je ne devais pas toucher le trône ? »

-Tu aurais été pigé à l'intérieur. Et je ne pense pas que cela te plaise.

-Pas faux. T'es avec Kanon ?

-Ouiii, tu le connais ? C'est un des chevaliers d'or du sanctuaire et...

-Je sais, c'est mon instructeur. Ils m'ont dit que je serais le chevalier d'argent de l'Horloge. Je m'appelle Tim, et toi ?

-Un futur Saint ? Moi c'est Camille.

-La Camille dont on m'a parlé ?

-Heu, oui, sans doute. Bon, écoutes, c'est pas que ça me dérange de discuter avec toi, d'ailleurs je suis contente d'être avec une autre personne que l'autre taré, mais il faut que j'aille à un sanctuaire, il va essayer de...

-Il est déjà passé à l'attaque. Je suis entré ici parce que je fuyais ses troupes.

-T'es chevalier depuis quand ?

-Je suis juste apprenti, depuis une semaine.

-Ha. Ben c'est pas gagné.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Arès serait le fils d'Athéna et d'Hadès. Bon, Hadès, je veux bien, dieu des enfers, peut-être qu'il trouvait que ses juges bossaient pas assez, mais Athéna, elle ne supporte pas la guerre. En plus, elle est vierge. Enfin, je crois. Non, ne t'avances pas sur ce terrain glissant, sinon tu ne pourras jamais remonter.

« Tu sembles perdu, Kanon. »

-Un peu oui.

-Tu sais, il y a plusieurs façons pour un dieu d'avoir une descendance.

-Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

-C'est un peu ça. Il faut savoir que c'était le premier grand affrontement entre des divinités sur Terre. Les cosmos ont mis beaucoup de temps à s'estomper du champ de bataille, beaucoup de sang, dont le leur, a coulé. Le tout s'est mélangé pendant une centaine d'années, et je suis né.

-C'est possible ?

-Apparemment. Toi aussi, tu aurais une belle place à Grévin. Si je ne le rase pas.

C'est...moche. Naître dans une guerre, c'est moche. Et il arrive toujours à traverser mes barrières mentales. Sans soute grâce à la connexion privilégiée entre jumeaux. N'empêche, il a du bien se marrer en m'écoutant.

Pourquoi je me soucie de son avis ? Et en plus il se moque de moi !

« Je pense que je te regretterais un peu après t'avoir tué, Kanon. »

-Ben ne me tue pas alors.

-Tss.

Les autres me regardent bizarrement ( pour ne pas changer ).

« J'ai tout de même une question qui me turlupine. »

-Vraiment ?

-Ne te fiches pas de moi, je sais que tu arrives à lire mes pensées.

-Si peu.

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire ironique. Il me le rendit bien, ça doit être de famille. De famille...

C'est étrange, malgré le fait qu'il possède mon frère, il semble avoir conservé un grand nombre de ses gestes, de ses mimiques. Tiens, il est moins content tout à coup, je dois avoir touché un point sensible. Voyons jusqu'où je peux aller...

« Pourquoi tenais-tu tant au corps d'Hékaton ? »

-Cela ne te regardes pas, stupide humain ! »

J'ai vraiment touché un point sensible. Il faut que je les avertisse que...NON ! Il faut que je me défasse de son emprise avant que...trop tard. Que...Le cosmos d'Athéna ?! Il interfère avec celui d'Arès ! Et celui d'Hadès ! Et de Poséidon ! Il est souffrant ? Mais bien sûr, un kekaï ! Il sait comment en briser un néanmoins, un bouclier composé de l'énergie de trois grands dieux risque de lui poser problème, même si l'autre rousse l'aide, comme elle semble vouloir faire !

Je me sens partir.. L'attaque qu'il m'a porté ne m'a pas tué sur le coup mais elle est en train de m'achever. Le cosmos de ma Déesse m'entoure, elle ne peut pas me sauver cette fois-ci.


	10. Chapter 10

POV externe

« C'est bon, tu as compris ? »

-Oui, Camille.

-Bien. Commençons.

Le jeune homme se leva et réveilla son cosmos. Il se concentra, coupant toutes distractions, se focalisant uniquement sur le lien ténu qu'il avait formé avec sa Cloth. Il le remonta, se retrouvant presque dedans, l'appelant à lui. Bientôt, le scintillement caractéristique d'une armure lorsqu'elle est en présence de son possesseur illumina la salle, la rendant moins sinistre. Le lien s'intensifia alors, il voyait les pièces s'ajuster à son corps, le protégeant comme elle le fait depuis millénairest.

« Tu les a trouvés ? »

-Attends, je viens juste de la mettre ! »

Il plongea dans la mémoire de l'armure, cherchant désespérément une trace de son père à l’intérieur. En vain.

« Non. »

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on le trouvera.

-Tu es sûre ?

-C'est obligé. Toutes les armures fonctionnent comme ça. Ou, peut-être que...

-Quoi ?

-Peut-être que, comme moi, il les a enfermés. Dans ce cas, il n'y aura pas de traces d'eux, et nous devrons nous en passer, tu ne pourras pas briser un sceau divin. Hé, pleures pas ! On va trouver une solution !

Tim hocha la tête, passant sa main gantée d'argent sur ses larmes puis partit vers la faille qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt, espérant qu'il pourrait aider à gagner cette guerre. Sauf qu'un léger problème se présenta à lui. Enfin, léger, certainement pas avec le poids des kamuis des deux créatures en face de lui, plus les corps qu'elles tirent avec elles.

« Un humain, s'écrièrent-elles ! »

-Des harpies, hurlèrent-ils !

-Comment osez-vous nous comparez à ces stalkeuses, rugit l'une des choses bientôt identifiables, nous sommes les Kères, divinités du meurtre et de la mort violente !

-T'en a entendu parler toi ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Les deux femmes ailées sifflèrent de rage et lâchèrent les cadavres qu'elles transportaient, se précipitant sur eux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Camille

On est mort. Enfin, je le suis déjà. Je ne les vois pas bouger, elles vont beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Mais pas pour lui. Maintenant, c'est nous que je ne vois pas bouger. C'est violent comme truc. Je crois que je comprends ce que ressent un photon qui s'échappe du soleil, si tant un photon puisse ressentir quelque chose. Bref.

Lui non plus n'a pas l'air de trop capter se qui se passe, cependant, quand une des folles vole près de lui, il lui colle un monumental crochet du gauche, vu qu'il me tient avec sa main droite.

« Tim, fracasses-moi ces sales poulettes ! »

Le croassement indignée que l'une émet après mon exclamation me montre que je n'ai pas perdu la main ( la langue, idiote ), pas encore tout du moins, à trouver des surnoms stupides. La seconde, puisque l'autre est partie faire un gros dodo pour longtemps j’espère, réussi à approcher assez près mon compagnon pour l'effleurer, mais cela lui suffit. Il s'immobilisa en hurlant de douleur puis tomba, m’entraînant et me lâchant dans sa chute. Je rebondis plusieurs fois sur le marbre noir, jusque à une colonne.

Le bras qu'elle avait touché prenait une vilaine teinte verdâtre.

« Humain, pour avoir osé pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de notre maître Arès, volé un objet lui appartenant, nous avoir insulté, tu mourras. Regardes donc, tu es déjà en train de consumer. La marque va lentement grandir, te dévorer et te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Sympa. Je le plains. Me regardez pas comme ça, que voulez-vous que fasse, enfermée dans ce truc ? Normalement, c'est Saorie la demoiselle en détresse ! Si vous croyais que je m'éclate, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l’œil jusqu'à l'épaule !

Il se relève en titubant, ça doit vraiment lui faire mal cette saleté. En désespoir de cause, il active son cosmos et le monte au point le plus élevé qu'il puisse. Il y eut une sorte de flottement, et la marque qu'il portait se mit à disparaître. Je n'aime pas me moquer de la tronche de mes ennemis, néanmoins, là, je m'accorde ce droit, parce qu'ils m'ont bien cassé l'âme ( j'ai plus de pieds ) et qu'elle est vraiment marrante avec cette expression : Croooa ? C'est juste beau.

Mais ce ne fut pas le plus impressionnant.

Les guerriers, que je devinais servir Poséidon au vue de leur écailles, se relevèrent. Ce mec les a ressuscités ! Il est capable de remonter le temps au point de se jouer de Thanatos lui même ! Il est pas mal, ce petit.

Complètement perdus pendant un instant, les sept généraux des mers réagissent comme un seul et déchaînent leurs plus puissantes attaques contre la Kère encore volante, puis sur la seconde. Ils se concentrent ensuite sur Tim. Je les interpelle avant qu'ils ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

« Quelqu'un veut bien me ramasser, je me sens seule derrière ma colonne. »


	11. Chapter 11

POV Camille

« Et donc, tu nous as ressuscité. »

Sorrente, pensif, jouait de sa flûte tandis qu'Isaac interrogeait Tim. J'ai l'impression de me revoir la première fois avec Kanon, 'Lia et Camus. J'espère que les géants ne vont pas apparaître, quoique maintenant nous sommes plus nombreux. Je me rappelle de mon intervention tout à l'heure, ils ont sauté au plafond lorsqu'ils ont entendu une voix et n'ont pas vu la personne qui va avec. Il leur a fallu du temps pour comprendre que non, je n'étais pas un esprit vengeur ou un truc du genre. Au final, je me retrouve dans les bras d'Io ( Yes ! ) alors que nous explorons le bâtiment.

Il a carrément créé une dimension pour l'y construire ! Là, il est totalement vide, il a du rassembler l'intégralité de ses troupes pour mener l'assaut final, laissant la zone sans défense, enfin, sans soldats, bien qu'ils pensent trouver des pièges de cosmos ou quelque chose comme ça ( il n'est pas un grand méchant pour rien ! ).

Après être retournés dans la salle du trône, nous nous aventurons plus loin. De grands rideaux couvrent le mur du fond, le rendant quasiment invisible à des yeux inattentifs. Baian failli les écarter à la main, mais il sentit le cosmos vibrant à l'intérieur. Il les détruisit grâce à son God Breath qui libéra l'énergie, provoquant une onde de choc dévastatrice. Après m'être de nouveau retrouvée au sol, heureusement que la boîte est quasiment incassable, bon, là, on a réussi à me récupérer rapidement, ils se relevèrent. Derrière les rideaux se cachait en fait une armée gigantesque de géants de glace, enfermée dans un kekaï aussi énorme qu'elle. Et l'onde était la clé pour l'ouvrir. Bon, bâtiment complètement vide, on repassera.

Ils se sont regardés, complètement désespérés. Et puis, j'ai eut une idée de génie ( pour ne pas changer ).

« Tim ? »

-Euh...

-Tu remonte le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

-Tu es capable de l’accélérer ? Genre les faire mourir de vieillesse ?

Maintenant c'est moi qu'ils regardent, mais plus si désespérés que ça. Hé, faut que je serve à quelque chose quand même ! Il appelle de nouveau son cosmos, et je constate avec effroi qu'il ne lui en reste pas temps que ça.

Il le manipula de façon à obtenir le résultat qu'il voulait puis le relâcha. Les géants continuèrent à avancer. L'attaque s'amplifia. Ils commencèrent à ralentir.

« Haste ! »

La technique atteignit son apogée. Les monstres se mirent à vieillir à une vitesse affolante, pour finir en squelettes se décomposant en tas de poussière. Je plains la femme de ménage !

Tim s'écroula, épuisé. Isaac le releva, l'appuyant sur son épaule, le portant presque.

« Que faisons-nous ? »

Théoriquement, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, puisque ce sont eux qui me servent de chauffeurs. Cependant, ils n'ont pas les informations que je possède.

« Nous devons aller aux enfers. »

Ils se sont tournés vers moi parfaitement synchrones, sauf Tim sur l'épaule du Kraken qui s'est lamentablement ramassé par terre. Ils attendent mes explications. Les pauvres...

« Arès a divisé ses troupe en trois, dont les dieux mineurs qui le servent. Il est certainement au sanctuaire d'Athéna. J'ai entendu dire que ceux restants, Phobos et Déimos, avaient un compte à régler avec Hypnos et Thanatos. C'est par eux qu'il faut commencer. En plus, si on a de la chance, il restera des spectres survivants. »

-Mais pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à eux en dernier ?

-Si nous attaquons Arès, ils nous faudra le plus de monde possible. Et, même dans l'hypothèse où nous le tuons...

-Et bien quoi ?

-Il pourras prendre le corps d'un de ses enfants comme hôte, et récupérera en plus ses techniques. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire avec Hékaton.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Je ne croyais Thanatos aussi joueur, voire joueur tout court. Une grande lumière blanche. Sérieusement. Bon, il connaît ses classiques, c'est déjà ça. Pourquoi la lumière ressemble énormément au cosmos d'Athéna ? Et celui d'Hadès aussi ?

« Alors Kanon, bien dormi ? »

-Ça allait. Y a que le réveil qui gêne, puisque t'es là.

-Merci.

-De rien. Ça me fait plaisir, Arès.

-Heu, vous nous le dites si on vous dérange.

-A vrai dire, mon oncle...

-Mes Seigneurs, merci de m'avoir ramené.

-Ce n'est malheureusement que temporaire, je ne peux pas te ressusciter totalement. En fait, nous avions besoin de tes informations.

-Arès n'a pas entièrement pris possession de mon frère.

-Suffisamment pour qu'il ne me pose plus de problème.

-C'est toi qui le dit.

-La confiance règne, gémeau.

-Mais oui, bien sûr...

Nous sommes lamentables, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Néanmoins, je suis surpris qu'il se laisse entraîner par mes délires. Saga résiste peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne l'admet. La divinité aurait-elle atteint ses limites ? Son visage se ferme, pas content pour deux sous. Pour trois peut-être ? Là, il pète carrément les plombs, et le sol sous ses pieds. Pourquoi tout le monde me crie dessus quand c'est moi qui le fait, alors qu'il y en a plein qui le font et ne se font pas punir ? C'est pas juste ! Et en plus il ne fait pas semblant lorsqu'il fracasse du carrelage, ouh, c'est violent tout ça ! Et après, c'est moi qu'on va taper parce que je l'ai provoqué. Ils se moquent vraiment de moi. Heureusement que le bouclier qu'ils ont construit est solide, sinon, je ne donnerai pas cher de notre peau. Son cosmos est rempli de haine trop longtemps contenue, et de douleur aussi. Que veut-il à la fin ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Camille

« C'est le fils d'Athéna et d'Hadès ? »

-Oui.

J'ai bien fait de leur dire avant d'entrer dans la faille, si je l'avais dit plus tard, ils auraient été déconcentrés. Je les sens se parler par cosmos interposés, ils ont du mal à me croire, moi aussi j'avais du mal à me croire quand je l'ai appris. Toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils me prennent avec eux, je vais enfin aller aux enfers ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous n'avez jamais eu envie de rencontrer les spectres ? Ils ont des surplis sublimes, je les préfèrent d'ailleurs à certaines Cloths. Bref, passons. Nous voilà arrivés.

…

C'est quoi ce bazar ? Ils ne connaissent pas le balai ou quoi ? Bon sang, ils ne savent pourtant pas que les corps de trolls des neiges en plein milieu du chemin est non seulement totalement has been, mais en plus dangereux pour ceux qui viennent les aider ? Ha tiens, un spectre. Punaise, c'est Minos ! Si y a les meilleurs qui partent en premier, on ne va pas s'en sortir ! Rien à faire, il est bien mort. Quelle ironie.

Ils accélèrent, on a besoin besoin de tout les soutiens possibles et imaginables. Les prisons se succèdent les unes après les autres, avec leurs lots de morts. C'est horrible, c'est laid, c'est juste... dégueulasse, je ne vois pas d'autres mots. Nous arrivons à la fin. Des bruits de bataille ? Il reste des survivants ! Miracle !

Les marinas appellent leur cosmos, surprenant les ennemis restants et redonnant espoir aux survivants. Dieux qu'ils sont peu ! Un juge sur trois, le Balron, la Harpie et Thanatos, qui essaient de défendre son frère inerte derrière.

Une poignée de géants plus ou moins amochés résistent encore et toujours aux envahis. Les guerriers de Poséidon s'arrêtent. Ce ne peut pas être eux qui les ont mis dans un tel état. Des rires sinistres résonnent soudain, et deux étranges personnages sortent de l'ombre. Des jumeaux ? Ils sont stressants. Ils ont le même style de rire qu'Hékaton, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est efficace, j'en ai la chair de poule, enfin, façon de parler. Leur kamui resplendissaient sous la pâle lumière des dernières lampes, comme si le sang qui les recouvrait contribuait à leur beauté.

« Des troubles-fêtes, mon frère ? »

-Et moi qui pensait que nos sœurs arriveraient à les vaincre...

-Si on ne peut même plus leur faire confiance...

Et ils repartirent d'un rire grinçant. Bon, ben, BASTON !


	12. Chapter 12

POV externe

Bien que quasiment terminée, on voyait que la grande salle était encore en rénovation. Sans doute qu'Hadès ne l'avait considérée comme une urgence, ou alors il a engagé des ouvriers vraiment mauvais. Un an pour refaire une pièce ! Certes, elle est gigantesque, mais quand même, il y a encore de nombreux paquets de dalles qui n'attendent qu'à être posés. Attendaient. Car maintenant, tout les efforts pour la remettre en état devinrent vain. Le gros pied d'un géant vint écraser le sol récemment refait, tandis qu'un autre particulièrement inventif envoya un des sacs sur la tête de Tim qui ne savait plus où la donner.

Entre une dizaine de monstres de cinq mètres qui lui renvoient les attaques qu'un général a lancé plus tôt, les généraux en question qui se retrouvent tantôt au fond de la salle, tantôt à côté de lui, lui hurlant dessus parce qu'il les bouscule, et ne pouvant même pas s'excuser puisqu'ils disparaissent de nouveau, les jumeaux démoniaques qui essaient de les trucider à coup de cosmos quand ils ne tentent pas de les transformer en apéricubes avec leurs épées, l'autre jumeau, infernal cette fois, qui veille sur son frère à moitié mort, ou à moitié vivant, ça dépend de l'optimisme, plutôt bas, ainsi que la drôle de boîte blanche à ses côté qui rugit dès qu'il s'en prend une et qui exulte un mix entre l'hymne national français et un antique chant de guerre lorsque ce sont ses ennemis qui s'en prennent une, il ne comprend plus rien. En plus, elle crie avant qu'il ne se rende compte que quelqu'un est touché, comment voulez-vous qu'il s'y retrouve dans tout ça ! Heureusement, les dernières pierres ont été détruites, il n'a plus à s'en soucier. Quoique ce n'est pas lui qui en a reçu le plus, aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, le duo maléfique comptabilise la moitié des paquets. Ils auraient du investir dans un système de guidage pour les créatures, parce que s'ils ont de grands pouvoirs, ils sont aussi cons que des balais, ce qui fait qu'ils ont une courte espérance de vie.

Celle du trône aussi d'ailleurs, lui qui ne devait accueillir que le fessier de la divinité des lieux... Il en a accueilli deux. Et pas vraiment divins. Il a vaillamment tenu un dixième de seconde, le poids des deux trolls et l'inertie l'ont finalement achevé. C'est dommage, un si beau trône en obsidienne, la quantité de lave et d'eau gaspillée pour rien (1)...

POV Camille

« Allez, bouffe ça sale monstre ! Non, mais esquive, il était pourtant simple celui-là ! Ouais, head-shot ! »

Ça va faire cinq minutes que je hurle comme si j'étais une aficionada à un grand match de rugby. J'aime pas le foot, je préfère Chabal. CHABAL !! Aucun rapport. Enfin, si, si Chabal était un chevalier d'or, parce qu'il doit être un or ( c'est juste pas possible qu'il soit un argent, et je ne le vois pas en bronze ), il n'y aurait pas eu de guerres saintes. Même que les ennemis s'agenouilleraient devant lui.

« Allez Chabal ! »

-C'est Eaque !

-Attention, à droite !

Trop tard. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il volait, mais c'est jamais agréable. J'ai l'impression que la technique du duo diabolique est très bien rodée. C'est toujours la même chose en fait, ils hésitent énormément à utiliser leur cosmos, ils préfèrent couper la question en deux, et nous, par extension.

Ha. Ils ont une ouverture. Pas bon. Leur énergie rouge sang ( quelle originalité ) tournoie autour d'eux, faisant ressortir leur visage grimaçant sous un aspect plus...grimaçant. On dirait des espèces de gremlins avec des centimètres en plus en armure noire. C'est dommage parce qu'au départ ils n'étaient pas trop moches. De sacrés yeux bleus, ceux qui vous clouent sur place tellement ils sont vifs, je suis agréablement surprise qu'ils n'aient pas ceux carmin de leur père. Par contre, ils ont hérité de ses cheveux grisâtres. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Alors, où en sont-ils de leur attaque ? Ben ils l'ont lancé, bravo Camille, fantasmer sur les ennemis, c'est leur laisser le temps de fantasmer sur la façon dont ils vont te tuer. Qui visent-ils ?

« Io, à droite ! »

Rha, saletés, il fracassait le dernier géant, il n'a pas vu le coup venir. J'aurais essayé. Attends. Io ? Mais, c'est lui qui m'a porté pendant le trajet, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Vous allez le payer ! Même si je ne sais pas comment.

Il titube. Il s'effondre. Il tremble. Il ne bouge plus. Il est mort.

« IO ! »

Arrêtes de crier Isaac, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Il n'y a pas de sang, pas de blessure apparente. On ne meurt pas d'une hémorragie interne aussi rapidement. Enfin je crois. De toutes façons, la cosmo-énergie est restée autour de sa tête, je ne l'ai pas vu descendre. Donc, très probablement une illusion. Pas assez d'informations.

« Thanatos ! »

Ho ce bond ! Oups, j'ai rayé sa kamui. On n'est plus à une strie près. Néanmoins, il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier. Il me contacte mentalement, prenant bien soin de me montrer à quel point mon intervention lui fut extrêmement préjudiciable, et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à accorder un humain, encore moins en ce moment. Non, tu crois ?

« C'est qui ? »

-Qui ?

-Les deux fou-furieux qui veulent nous changer en rosette, eux quoi !

-Phobos et Déimos.

-Merci bien, mon seigneur, et veuillez excuser mon intervention fort inopportune.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir ?

-J'essaie de comprendre comment ils se battent, je sais que leur technique est lente à la mise en œuvre mais très rapide en action. Je penche plutôt pour une illusion.

-Oui, ils enferment leur adversaires dans une spirale d'épouvante et de crainte, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous les affrontons.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites !

-Surveilles ton langage, humaine !

-Comment on les vainc ?

-Dans le laps de temps qu'ils utilisent pour construire les hallucinations. Mais c'est peu, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de mon frère, vous autres êtes trop lent.

-Comment le réveille t-on ?

-On ne peut pas.

….

Il m'annonce qu'on est fichu ?

Est-ce qu'il vient de me dire, à mots couverts, que nous ne nous en tirerions certainement pas ? Il se moque de moi. Il se fout de moi ! J'ai pas patienté dans une petite boîte avec Arès qui me torturait gentiment à côté pour qu'une fois « libre », on me signale que cela n'a servi à rien !

« THANATOS ! »

-QUOI ?!

-Il peut être libéré, il doit l'être ! T'es un dieu millénaire, trouves une solution !

J'y crois pas. Il boude. Une divinité qui boude. Je sens son énergie se remplir de colère et d'orgueil blessé, je l'entendais presque penser : de quel droit cette humaine, cette stupide mortelle, osait, à lui, grand dieu qui a droit de mort sur elle, infiniment plus puissant et meilleur qu'elle, lui ordonner quelque chose. C'est, c'est...Inqualifiable. Ha ha ha, pauvre choupinet, maltraité par la méchante Camille, vilaine, vilaine Camille, beuh ! Tss, franchement, j'en espérais plus de lui quand...Hein ? Mais quessicepasse ? Je suis attirée par quelque chose. Personne ne portait un aimant géant pourtant.

« Camille ? »

Thanatos. Que manigance t-il ? Je n'aime pas son ton mielleux, on dirait un présentateur dans une pub pour dentifrice. Surtout qu'il en aurait besoin, ça fait pas sérieux. Lorsqu'on vise LE sourire sadique, il fait assurer derrière. Bien qu'il soit assez dérangeant, s'il l'on excepte ses dents qui ne sont pas d'une première fraîcheur. Il a aussi eu des milliers d'années pour s'entraîner. Petit joueur.

« Je pense avoir trouver la solution et j'aurais besoin de ta présence pour la mener à bien. »

-Heu... Oui. Que dois-je faire ?

-Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras à l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur. A l'intérieur de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, son haleine lui fait tourner la tête ou quoi ? Et comment il va me faire sortir de là ? Je suis scellée moi.

« En tant que dieu de la mort, j'ai des droits sur toi. Et j'en ai encore plus si tu es décédée. Cesses de penser, j'ai besoin de calme pour tout mettre au point. »

Cesser de penser. C'est la chose que j'arrive à faire en ce moment, comment veux-tu que je m'arrêteeeuh !

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un vortex interdimensionel, ceux très colorés. C'est joli. Ho la belle rouge.

« Quand vas-tu cesser d'être idiote ? »

-Jamais, monseigneur Thanatos, permettez moi de vous rappeler ma piètre condition de mortelle.

-Tss.

Le voyage était cool, mais l'atterrissage l'était moins. Se retrouver dans sa main ? Tu parles d'une destination de rêve. Je ne vois pas pourquoi être au bout de son bras peut aider à sauver Hypnos. Tiens, c'est reparti pour un tour. Ho la belle bleue. Zut, c'est déjà fini. Ou-suis-je ? Il fait bizarre tout à coup. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les humains, moi en particulier, mais je croyais que je servirais à sauver son jumeau.

« Mais je ne te déteste pas en particulier, loin de là ma chère, on pourrait même croire que je t'apprécie, sinon je ne t'aurais pas envoyé dans mon frère. »

(1) Merci Minecraft


	13. Chapter 13

POV externe

Le cosmos de Thanatos emplit la salle, provocant un bref flottement parmi les combattants, chacun se demandant ce qu'il préparait. Lorsqu'ils virent l'âme de Camille dans sa main, tous reprirent la bataille de plus belle, Phobos et Déimos avec la ferme intention de lui faire subir la même chose qu'à son frère, leurs opposants avec celle de le protéger, quoiqu'il fasse. Bien qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle. C'est un dieu, il saura quoi faire, non ?

Il la fit entrer dans Hypnos, resta quelques interminables secondes à ses côtés puis repartit au front. A ce niveau, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et empêcher une épée malvenue de s'approcher un peu trop près. Une lame en plein cœur, ce n'est jamais bon pour la santé.

« Mais qui revoilà, commença l'un des deux dieux ? »

-Notre cher Thanatos qui reprend du service !

-Tu admets enfin que ton frère est condamné ?

-Ne pleures pas, nous allons t'envoyer le rejoindre sous peu !

Ils finirent sur un rire sinistre, puis tentèrent de se rapprocher de lui, sans compter les autres guerriers. Même si leurs techniques sont inutiles, il leur reste toujours le corps à corps. Enfin, s'ils évitent les lames, bien sûr. Ce que l'un d'eux réussit à faire, percutant violemment une mâchoire. Certainement un irlandais. Le blessé hurla de rage, rapidement suivi par son frère. Il n'aura pas tenu longtemps. Leurs cosmos furieux entourèrent le malheureux, qui s'effondra en hurlant de terreur. Il y eut un cour arrêt, les terrifiques toisant leur adversaires immobiles. Puis le combat reprit , les poings contre le métal, le fracas des kamuis contre les surplis, les écailles, la cloth. Plusieurs fois, chacun fut repoussé, sur le sol troué par des débris d'armures, sur les murs percés par les chocs, sur des compagnons malchanceux. Mais tous se relevèrent, les empêchant d'attaquer sérieusement.

C'est alors qu'il revint.

Hypnos se réveilla.

Devant les regards médusés de la salle, il se plaça aux côtés de Thanatos, puis, de nouveau ensemble, ils réunirent leur cosmos, illuminant la pièce de lueurs argent et or, aveuglant les personnes présentes. Ils s'élancèrent comme un seul vers leurs némésis, les esquivant, les parant, les repoussant un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais bientôt, cela ne fut plus suffisant. Ils reculaient moins souvent qu'ils avançaient, et les touchaient de plus en plus, à tel point qu'Hypnos crut bon de se ressaisir.

« Thana' ! »

-Ne m'appelles pas Thana', grommela t-il en évitant un coup.

-Hum. Je pense que c'est le moment.

-Tu crois ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

D'un bond, ils s'écartèrent de leurs assaillants, déclenchant leur hilarité.

« Vous vous rendez enfin compte de notre supériorité. »

-Ils ont quand même mis trois millénaires pour s'en apercevoir !

-Ha ha ha !

-Nous sommes morts de rire.

Arrêt sur image. Il a fait de l'humour. Le dieu du Sommeil a fait de l'humour, en plein combat en plus. Quelque chose se met en place, quelque chose de pas net.

« Maintenant que nous avons votre attention, j'aimerais laisser la parole à mon cher frère, la Mort. Il aurait certaines informations à vous communiquer.

-Tout à fait. Je souhaiterais vous prévenir de imminence d'une attaque potentiellement mortelle, et savoir si vous désirez vous rendre.

Ils se regardèrent, hésitant au comportement à adopter, puis se mirent à rire plus fort.

« Et quoi encore ? »

-Nous connaissons l'intégralité de vos techniques grâce à cette humaine, comment espères-tu nous vaincre ?

Un sourire pour le moins terrifiant se dessina sur les lèvre de l'argenté, qui éleva d'un coup sa cosmo-énergie, provocant le recul de ses adversaires. Il ne leur fallut que quelques micro-secondes pour se ressaisir, mais il était trop tard pour eux.

« Deathly Breath ! »

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, n'en saisissant pas immédiatement les effets. Puis, dégoûtés, ils se bouchèrent le nez.

« Le Deathly Breath, le souffle mortel, vous privera de vos cinq sens, à commencer par votre odorat, mais vous l'aviez déjà compris. »

-Rassurez-vous, continua Hypnos, nous sommes d'humeur magnanimes aujourd'hui, nous vous achèverons avant qu'elle ne soit complète.

Tétanisés, ils ne purent que recevoir de plein fouet un Eternal Drowsiness et une Terrible Providence.

« Voilà qui est fait. »

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers les guerriers restants, se désintéressant des deux corps étendus derrière eux. Le blond attrapa la boîte vide et y replaça Camille.

POV Camille

Le souffle mortel ? Il a pas osé ? Le souffle mortel.

HAHAHA ! Sérieusement ? Il vous privera de vos cinq sens, à commencer par l'odorat, ta ta ta dam. Tout à fait. Magnifique, comme ça, plus besoin de se brosser les dent, maman, je dois sauver le monde, très bien ma chérie, je vais jeter les tubes de dentifrice. Sérieusement.

Est-ce que ça marche avec son frère ? Genre, son haleine plonge dans un profond sommeil tout ce qui l'entoure ? Ce serait extra.

« J'avoue ne jamais y avoir pensé, il faudra que j'essaie un jour. »

…

J'ai pensé trop fort. Encore. Les autres me regardent avec consternation, voire avec de la compassion. Bon, si ce n'est pas Arès ou un de ses sbires qui me tue, ce sera Thanatos qui le fera. Par le souffle de la mort, hihihihi ! Je ne regrette rien !

Tim se précipite sur moi pour me récupérer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis tranquille jusqu'à ce que cette guerre se finisse, si fin il y a. Derrière moi, je vois les poings de Thanatos se serrer . Il sera capable de se battre, même mourant, juste pour pouvoir me faire payer plus tard. Heureusement, Hypnos désamorce la situation, ramenant l'attention sur la bataille.

« Sorrente, c'est bien toi qui a hérité de l'urne qui contenait autrefois Poséidon ? J'en aurais besoin... »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Son plan est d'enfer, c'est le cas de le dire. Je m'attendais à un truc super compliqué, mais en fait non. C'est tellement simple que s'en est risible. Et pourtant. Notre saint a ressuscité les spectres, plus on sera, mieux se sera. On a fait un saut chez le dieu des mers pour prendre l'urne et on s'est rassemblé au sanctuaire. C'est maintenant que ça va se jouer, que nos efforts vont être oui ou non récompensés. Je me mets à douter. Et s'il l'avait prévu ? Si son plan tombait à l'eau ? J'ai peur. Tim aussi, sa main tremble. Je voudrais le rassurer, mais j'ai déjà du mal avec moi. Tss.

« Bien, entama Hypnos, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là, et ce que nous devons faire. Maintenant, il est temps de commencer. Bonne chance. »

Sans un mot, ils se dispersèrent. C'est la dernière ligne droite, je peux apercevoir l'arrivée au bout. Reste à l'atteindre les premiers.


	14. Chapter 14

POV Camille

C'est silencieux. Trop silencieux. C'est le principe d'une infiltration, mais quand même, je stresse. S'ils se faisaient voir ? S'ils se faisaient avoir ? Une erreur peut tout faire rater, une seule. Rha, je stresse.

« Peux-tu stresser en silence ? »

-Mais je ne vous oblige pas à écoutez mes pensées, monseigneur.

Il m'énerve, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, depuis l'incident aux enfers, il essaie de me les faire revivre. Enfin, c'est sympa de sa part de me préparer à ce que je vais subir de sa main.

Je sens sa présence se retirer de mon esprit, et le vois s'éloigner en grommelant. Je n'imaginais pas que mon piège marcherait aussi facilement. Dois-je me considérer comme très intelligente, ou lui comme très idiot ?

« Jeune fille, je vous suggère de vous contenir. Mon frère est certes parfois très crédule, toutefois, il est aussi très rancunier, et je n'apprécie pas de le voir énervé. Cela m'ennuie, fortement. »

-Pardon.

Même si lui est parti, Hypnos me surveille toujours ( il n'a pas tort ), il va falloir que je calme ma joie. Bien que ce soit gentil de sa part de ne pas m'avoir contacté à vois haute. Et puis, entre lui et Arès, je crois que j'ai assez tiré sur la corde pour le moment. Focus, Camille, focus.

Je restresse. Le stress n'est qu'une illusion de ton esprit, débarrasse t-en pour atteindre la paix intérieure...C'est pas gagné.

Ho, Eaque. Ho, Minos. Ho, du monde. Ils ont déjà fini ? Punaise, ils sont rapides !

« Nous vous avons dégager un chemin sûr, qui ne le restera pas longtemps, alors, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Hochement de têtes général. Game on. Ça va saigner. Ou pas. Lorsqu’il disait une allée dégagée, je ne m'attendais pas au sens propre du terme. Très propre, ils ont planqué les corps quelque part, ce qui est logique si on ne veut pas se faire repérer. Infiltratiooooon !

Nous arrivons au pied des interminables marches. J'adresse mon respect muet aux ouvriers qui les ont posé, ainsi qu'une série d'injures particulièrement vicieuses pour les avoir posé. Quoique je n'ai pas à les monter. C'est pas en dissertant dessus qu'on va avancer, qu'attendent-ils ?

« Un kekaï, siffla la Mort, ça va tout compromettre. »

-Tu n'as rien écouté, mon frère. »

POV externe

« Père ! »

Enyo hurla, s'interposant entre lui et les divinités, menaçant la moindre tentative de ses lames. Derrière elle, Arès avait cédé, un genou à terre, s'appuyant sur sa lance. Autant Saga avait été aisé à brisé, autant son jumeau était désormais un véritable mur, sa conscience reliée avec son frère le maintenait à un niveau un peu trop coriace à son goût, l'empêchant d'y avoir accès. Il aurait du le détruire quand il le pouvait, mais l'entendre hurler devant ce qu'il n'avait pas pu stopper était jouissif. Il s'occupera d'eux plus tard, ses parents sont un plus grand problème, ainsi que cette foutue barrière, qui ne tiendra pas longtemps, il en a la certitude.

« Enyo. »

-Bien, père.

Ensemble, ils déchaînèrent leur puissance, qui déferla sur les dieux. Passées quelques minutes, les premières fissures apparurent, puis s’étendirent sur la totalité du bouclier, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

« Nous y sommes enfin ! Athéna ! Hadès ! Poséidon ! Ce jour marquera le début de mon ère que vous avez été trop faibles pour contrer ! Bloody End !

-Twin Trenchants !

Prêts à défendre chèrement leur vie, ils ne virent pas l'arrivée discrète de nouveaux arrivants.

« Greatest Caution ! »

-Terrible Providence !

Les quatre attaque se percutèrent, provocant une onde de choc qui propulsa tout les opposant à terre, faisant exploser ce qu'il restait du treizième temple.

« Comment, chuchota la rousse, comment pouvez être encore en vie ? »

Le cosmos d'Arès, déjà teinté de sa colère habituelle, se recouvrit d'une haine pure, qui disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée. Une étrange satisfaction se peint sur son visage.

« Qu'ils meurent là-bas ou devant leurs maîtres n'a pas d'importance. Dis-moi, Thanatos, je ne vois pas ton frère. Il me semble que mes deux fils l'ont achevé. Quel effet cela fait, de voir son âme s'effilocher entre tes doigts, de la voir se désagréger et disparaître ? »

-Espèce de sale fils de...

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas me dire. Je te signale que ton cher Hadès n'est autre que mon père.

-Comment oses-tu...

-Caça, maintenant !

Une formidable pression s’abattit sur l'aire, interrompant la discussion. Lorsque la poussière fut retombée, celui que l'on croyait être Thanatos reprit sa forme originelle, celle du général des Lynmades, qui se placa aux côtés du vrai Thanatos et de son jumeau. Autour de lui, les regards victorieux des trois juges, ainsi que de Sorrente, Krishna, Tim et Camille contemplèrent les deux ennemis ployer sous une force invisible.

« Pour répondre à ta question, reprit l'argenté, je n'en sais rien. En revanche, permets moi celle-ci, dis-moi, Arès, je ne vois pas tes fils. Quel effet cela fait, d'aller les rejoindre dans des souffrances éternelles ? »

Personne n'eut l'envie de l'arrêter. Athéna et ses invités se dirigèrent vers leurs guerriers, évitant à peine leurs ennemis vaincus. Les inquiétudes furent rassurées, et le roi des mers s'enquit de ce qu'y s'était déroulé ici, parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien mais un peu quand même, c'est un dieu oui ou non ?

Thanatos, ayant sauvé à la dernière minute Hypnos mourant grâce à Camille, ont pu dézinguer les terrifiques, puis se sont téléportés avec leur armée et la sienne au sanctuaire pour rendre la pareille à l'autre parce que ce serait injuste que lui n'en profite pas. Ils ont réussi à prendre possession du kekaï, affaiblissant les trolls dehors que les personnes qui ne sont pas présentes ici sont en train d'exploser là tout de suite incessamment sous peu. Pendant ce temps, continua Isaac, qui semble avoir un talent d'orateur incroyable, il faudra enfermer l'âme du dieu de la guerre dans l'urne dans laquelle c'était lui qui était précédemment scellé en attendant de le ramener au enfers. Et sans interruption !

Le roi des sept mers hocha la tête, presque satisfait. Il doutait que le sanglant grisâtre accepte gentiment de quitter son hôte. Et vu les regards de l'argenté à la rousse, elle non plus ne devait pas être une tendre. Ou alors il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux. Thanatos en couple ?! Il cessa immédiatement d'y penser, il doit assimiler que son neveu a failli le tuer. Bons Dieux, il a un neveu d'Athéna et d'Hadès ! Ça aussi, il va falloir qu'il l'avale. Il n'est pas le seul.

Il revint à son problème de départ, qu'il ne manqua pas de formuler à son général si bien informé. Pas si bien que ça apparemment. La Mort prit des mains de Tim la petite boîte blanche pour libérer une seconde fois l'humaine, l'envoyant dans Arès.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, les cheveux de Saga commencèrent à retrouver peu à peu une couleur bleutée, son cosmos sanglant laissant place à l'or, et tous surent qu'ils avaient gagné lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux bleus.

« Dame Athéna... ? »

-Oui, Saga.

Il tomba au sol, épuisé par le rude combat mental qu'il avait mené. Hadès retira les âmes gênantes de son frère et de Camille qu'il replaça dans leur corps respectif, Shion étant revenu d'on ne sait où avec celui de la jeune fille. Après ces douze mois de captivité, Saga reprenait enfin le contrôle et revoyait ses frères d'armes. Les retrouvailles furent brèves mais émouvantes.

POV Camille

Qu'ils sont mignooons ! Depuis le temps que l'autre le retenait prisonnier, il faut bien qu'il en profite maintenant. Sauf que personne ne s'occupe de moi désormais, beuh. M'enfin, j'ai retrouvé mon intégrité physique, alors on ne va pas se plaindre. Quoique, intégrité physique, on repassera, j'arrive à peine à m’asseoir. Ho, Tim vient m'aider ! C'est gentil de sa part. Tiens, pour la peine, un câlin, j'avais envie en plus, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour aussi. C'est un battant. Il rougit, ça lui va super bien. Pourquoi je rougis moi ? Cependant, et j'aurais du le savoir à force, je ne peux jamais répondre à mes questions existentielles.

La voix étonnamment grave d'Enyo brisa notre étreinte et celle du Gémeau avec son cadet.

« A vrai dire, je crains que ce ne sois toi qui doive me l'expliquer, Thanatos... »


	15. Chapter 15

POV Camille

Héééééé ! Je ne peux même plus profiter de mon Tim lorsque j'en ai la possibilité ? Heu.... C'est vachement mal tourné comme phrase. Je crains. Elle aussi, elle craint. Une crise de puberté, à son âge ? Ben oui, la mue. Oui, je sais, normalement, c'est que pour les hommes ( les petits veinards ), sauf qu'on parle de dieux ici. Donc, peut-être que les déesses changent de voix. Et de cheveux, qui passent d'un magnifique roux à un gris absolument dégueulasse, plus les beaux yeux verts en rouge. En fait, Enyo était une bretonne. Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive la Bretagne, ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive les bretons, hey ! Ça, c'est fait, passons à la suite.

Pourquoi il ne veut pas mourir ? C'est pas un bronze, il n'est pas censé se relever après s'être fait fracassé, en plus par nos divins jumeaux. Parce qu'y a les siens, faut pas l'oublier. Enyo/Arès utilisa l'une de ses épées pour se redresser, poussant de son corps et de son cosmos grandissant contre le bouclier. Les forces de, définitivement, Arès, alliées à celles moribondes néanmoins encore puissantes de sa fille eurent raison du kekaï, qui changea à nouveau de propriétaire. Ce fut nous qui découvrîmes le délicat contact du sol recouvert de gravats et de poussière à une vitesse faible comparée à celle qu'eux peuvent faire mais trop rapide quand même. Pour ma part, j'eus plus de chance, j’atterris gracieusement sur un restant de tapis anciennement rouge avec des liserés dorés. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une montagne russe, quand on entame la première grande descente qui nous propulse sur tout le circuit, sauf qu'elle s'éternise, et que c'est dans mon dos qu'il y a ce désagréable creux.

Autour, les spectres ainsi que les marinas tombaient les uns après les autres, Thanatos devant se consacrer à la récupération du champ énergétique. Finalement, il ne resta que nous deux d'humains en vie dans la salle. Est-ce qu'on peut appeler salle un endroit sans murs ni toit, puisqu'ils ont été explosés dans le combat ?

Tiens, en parlant d'explosions...Le kekaï n'a pas supporté la lutte entre ces cosmos titanesques. Il tombe en morceaux. J'espère que ça ne coupe pas ces trucs. Le triumvirat put se remettre sur ses jambes, bien que beaucoup aidés par leurs armes respectives. Si Arès est seul, eux sont épuisés, et vaincus d'avance. Il n'y a que Tim qui puisse changer la donne. Et tous le savent.

POV externe

« Tim, parla Hadès, tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire. Lances ton attaque, nous nous joindrons à toi. »

-Que brûle ton cosmos, chevalier, ajouta Athéna.

Son corps se nimba une dernière fois d'une lumière argentée, s'éclairant au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait. Il lancerait un Haste, même s'ils vivent longtemps, ils doivent mourir de vieillesse à un moment non ?

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, chevalier, grogna son ennemi en accentuant sur son titre. »

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois, hurla Camille en faisant sursauter tout le monde, tu as tué ses parents, et tu espères t'en tirer avec ça ?

-Jeune fille, voyons, ne t'avais-je pas appris la politesse ? Tu as encore besoin de quelques leçons, semble t-il.

Son visage se ferma pendant qu'elle tremblait imperceptiblement.

« Enfin, tu n'as pas tout perdu, sourit-il. Quand à ta question, oui, je l'espère, très fortement, son sourire se transformant en une affreuse grimace. Donc, Tim, c'étaient tes parents ce jour-là ? »

Le cosmos de l'intéressé se couvrit de haine, le déconcentrant partiellement de sa tâche.

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te dire que je suis navré. J'ai vécu les premières années de ma vie sous une forme désincarnée, sur un antique champ de bataille, maudit à tel point que j'étais la seule créature consciente à des lieux à la ronde. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai réussi à survivre lorsque je me suis lié à mon corps originel, et j'ai constamment vécu seul, jusqu'à ce que je sache. »

-Sache quoi, ajouta la brune après un instant de silence, que tu peux postuler pour un oscar du meilleur acteur ?

-Non, répondit-il de sa voix terriblement calme, mais il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que c'est. J'ai su, et j'ai commencé à vivre. Et toi, Tim, insistait-il toujours, je sais pourquoi tu vis. Cette chose, dont je t'ai justement privée, que tu essaies désespérément de retrouver en t'associant avec eux. Une famille.

-Comment oses-tu profiter de ça, rugit Poséidon, je te jure que tes souffrances ne font que démarrer !

-N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Pos' ? Profiter de sa douleur, profiter de sa rage, pour qu'il puisse mieux servir vos plans ? Je ne renierais pas mes crimes, cependant, ne me faîtes pas la morale, car les vôtres sont aussi grands que les miens. Et que j'ai la possibilité de me racheter.

Sa kamui vint le recouvrir alors qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour amener quelque chose de son domaine. Deux choses, en fait.

« Oui, me racheter. Je t'offre de te rendre ta famille, avec une contrepartie. »

Dans sa main tournaient les âmes de ses parents.


	16. Chapter 16

POV Camille

Il a quand même pas osé… Quel sale fils de – Heu…. Oh et puis merde. Je vais le défoncer.

Je sais pas encore comment, mais je vais le défoncer. Non ! Tim va le défoncer.

Thanatooooos ?

POV externe

Tim n'entendait rien. Ni l'échange entre le dieu de la guerre et son amie, ni les injures des

autres divinités, ni les répliques de la première. Il n'entendait rien, il ne sentait rien, il ne

percevait rien, il ne voyait rien. Sauf ces petites boules blanches légèrement luisantes qui

tournoyaient devant lui. Ses parents.

Il vit rouge.

Son cosmos s'enflamma soudain, illuminant brièvement les restes de la salle d'une couleur argentée. Brièvement.

Il ne put même pas le toucher. Sa cloth explosa sous la puissance d'Arès, son bras transperçant le corps qui n'était plus protégé avant de l'envoyer rouler au pied de son déesse.

« C'est...Fini. »

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, au contraire, sa voix était douce, en parfaite opposition avec ce qu'il

paraissait être jusqu'alors.

« C'est fini. Vos sanctuaires sont tombés. Vos soldats sont tombés. Vous êtes à genoux, votre

dernier espoir à vos pieds. Espoir que vous n'êtes plus en mesure de ramener. Vous avez

perdu. Soumettez-vous. »

…

« JAMAIS ! »

La voix curieusement aiguë fit sursauter les rares survivants.

« Jamais on ne se soumettra, je vais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, je vais tellement te les briser que tu regretteras de n'être pas né poney à Equestria, je vais te faire bouffer ton

armure tu vas voir ! »

Arès hurla de rire. Puis de douleur. Une aiguille longue comme un bras était profondément

enfoncée dans sa kamui, a à peine quelques centimètres de son cœur. Tim.

« OUAIS ! LE SANCTUAIRE VAINCRA ! »

Le beuglement de l'adolescente fut inaudible dans le vacarme provoqué par l'Athéna Exclamation de l'ennemi. Qui ne passa pas.

« Par les dieux, murmura la Dame éponyme, c'est un de mes sceaux. Mais comment ? »

Le chevalier de l'horloge se dressait fièrement devant eux, complètement remis. Son cosmos retrouvé pulsait calmement autour de lui, bien que l'on pouvait clairement percevoir sa haine.

« Camille, lança soudainement Thanatos, c'est maintenant où jamais ! »

-Chef, oui, chef !

-Tim, ajouta le dieu de la mort, je crains que tu ne risques de ne plus te sentir seul, et

beaucoup plus stupide que d'habitude. Rassures toi, c'est tout à fait normal, et temporaire.

-THANATOS, JE VAIS T-


	17. Chapter 17

POV Camille

...elle

...zelle

« Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? »

….

….

« Q...Hein ? »

-Elle s'est réveillée, allez prévenir le médecin. Mademoiselle, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Quecequequoi ? Je...Je suis où ?

-Calmez-vous, le médecin va arriver.

…

« Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes avec nous ? »

-…Oui ?

-Mademoiselle, vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

-Camille.

-Camille, très bien. Vous savez quel jour on est ?

-...Non, je sais plus. Où je suis là ?

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital, Camille.

-Quoi…

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

-Non…

-Vous êtes sûre ? Respirez un instant.

-...Non, j'étais avec, avec...La voiture ? La voiture, elle m'a percuté.

-Bien, très bien.

Le médecin me pose une série de questions, histoire de voir si je n'ai pas une commotion cérébrale, puis me quitte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Camille

J'ai ma jambe gauche dans le plâtre, dix points de suture sur le même bras, les lèvres

fendues. Et une question existentielle, à laquelle je n'ai pas pu réfléchir, pour ne pas changer.

Entre le médecin, l'infirmière, la police, la famille, la famille éloignée, les amis, les amis des

amis, les profs du lycée, et même le conducteur qui m'avait renversé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu

le temps. Mais maintenant, casée dans le lit d'hôpital entre deux coussins, ma peluche, mon

ordinateur portable et mes mangas préférés : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Je devrais

être dans la tête de Tim, pas dans mon corps, dans un lit d'hôpital, entre deux coussins, ma

peluche, mon ordinateur portable et mes mangas préférés, afin de lui filer toutes mes

connaissances.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, cré mon diou ?!

C'est pas logique.

Si on avait perdu, Arès me torturerait dans d'atroces souffrances ponctuées de rires

sardoniques dont il a le secret. Si on avait gagné, ils ne m'auraient pas planté comme ça. Ou

alors ils auraient voulu m'effacer la mémoire pour que je retrouve une vie normale, ce qui ne

serait absolument pas sympa de leur part, et plutôt inattendu, vu qu'ils ont zappé le début. Et

je refuse de croire que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, je re-fu-se. Hors de

question, je- L'infimière.

« Camille, tu as de la visite. »

Rha, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais, cette minute à moi pour répondre à mes questions

existentielles. L'infirmière ne semble pas l'avoir non plus, elle est repartie en courant. Je me

tourne donc vers mon invité. Tim.

« Chut, ne dis rien. Je me concentre. »

Il ferme doucement la porte, masquant les reflets argentés de son cosmos scintillant. Les

aiguilles de l'horloge en face de moi ralentissent petit à petit, avant de s'arrêter de tourner.

« C'est bon, on a tout le temps qu'on veut maintenant. »

-Bon dieu Tim, explosais-je, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce, attends, tu parles français ?

-Oui, je l'ai appris pendant tes cinq ans d'absences.

-CINQ ANS ?! Ça fait même pas une semaine ! Oui, je sais, le temps ne doit pas s'écouler

de la même manière, mais cinq ans...J'aurais pu prendre dix centimètres, beuh. Tu vas bien

sinon ? Il s'est passé quoi à a fin ?

-Je vais bien, merci d'avoir posé la question, et les autres se portent tous à merveille. La paix

est bien partie pour durer, à moins qu'Arès n'ait un autre enfant caché qui voudrait se venger.

Pour le reste, laisses moi te raconter…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV externe

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il avait un fort goût métallique dans la bouche, et il n'arrivait plus

à respirer. Désespéré, il plongea sa main dans sa poche désormais accessible, retirant un

petit rectangle de papier. Kanon le lui avait donné il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela.

« Tiens, gardes le sur toi. »

-C'est quoi ? Y a marqué Athéna dessus.

-C'est un sceau. Normalement on s'en sert pour emprisonner certains ennemis, mais ça peut

aussi te soigner.

-Ah.

-Fais pas cette tête et planques-le avant qu'on te voie avec.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de l'avoir ?

-Je l'ai emprunté au vieux, à long terme.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps meurtri, le cosmos présent dans le sceau se

mêlant au sien, le restaurant et guérissant ses blessures. Il se redressa, profitant du discours

de Camille pour agir.

« Time Needle. »

L'aiguille d'énergie pure traversa la Kamui, se fichant profondément dans la chair de la

divinité maléfique. Mais pas assez pour la déstabiliser. Arès riposta presque aussitôt avec un

Athéna Exclamation, cependant, ce qui subsistait du sceau encaissa le choc. Alors qu'il

s'effritait, le chevalier de l'Horloge sentit Thanatos s'immiscer dans son esprit.

« Tim, je crains que tu ne risques de ne plus te sentir seul, et beaucoup plus stupide que

d'habitude. Rassures-toi, c'est tout à fait normal, et temporaire. »

-THANATOS JE VAIS T-

Une vague de colère qui n'était pas la sienne se fit ressentir. Camille se calme, puis lui

donna accès à l'intégralité des techniques à sa disposition avant de se retirer, lui laissant le maximum d'espace pour penser.

Arès lui lance un Lithning Plasma, aisément contré par un Crystal Wall qui explose sous

l'impact. Un Dead End Symphony se fait alors entendre, Tim ne tente pas de se boucher les

oreilles. Il se concentre. Et inspire.

« Freeze. »

La musique continue de résonner, envoûtante, lancinante. Puis elle ralentit. Un peu. Plus.

Toujours. Elle cesse. Arès est immobile, bloqué entre deux secondes, tout comme les autres.

Il inspire à nouveau.

« Athéna Exclamation ! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV externe

« Et c'est comme ça qu'on l'a vaincu. »

-Non, que tu l'as vaincu. J'ai juste aidé. Beaucoup, mais bon. Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi

je ne me souviens de rien.

-Une âme humaine n'est pas censée voyager d'un corps à un autre, surtout s'ils sont déjà

occupés. Tu as fait un craquage, et ton amnésie en est une des séquelles. Entre nous,

Thanatos était surpris que tu ais tenu aussi longtemps.

-Hum ! Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que tout se finisse bien. Sauf pour Arès.

-Tant mieux. Il a tué mes parents.

-Il était condamné à le faire.

-...Pardon ?

-C'est un dieu, était. C'est loin d'être une bénédiction. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir dans ma

boîte : je pense qu'ils sont limités à ne faire que ce pourquoi ils existent. Les guerres ne sont

qu'un moyen d'y échapper. Si les humains sont morts, Hadès pourra faire autre chose

qu'administrer les enfers vu qu'il n'y aura plus de nouvel arrivage.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils…

-Ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte, sauf Arès. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il était. Cela

n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait hein ? Bref.

-Ouais. Les autres passerons plus tard, quand on aura trouvé un bon créneau et que tu te

sentiras mieux.

-D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas me guérir s'te-plaît ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, sourit-il.

Elle sourit elle aussi. Les combats sont finis, et elle a bien l'intention de profiter de la vie.

Ainsi que du beau jeune homme devant elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Et là Hadès commence à enlever lentement son tutu rose et-

« AAAAH, mais que ?! »

Un rire sadique retentit, achevant l'action de l'eau fraîche que je viens de recevoir, à savoir

me réveiller.

« SAGA !!!! »

FIN


End file.
